Spiritual Sadness can bring Love
by Spirit-Huntress
Summary: There's a new mystery in the library. When they find it's about a lost spirited love, what can they do? Sess Kag, Kik INu, Sang Mir
1. A new case

The sun was blocked by the trees although often, little rays of light would shine through.

It was Lunch period in the junior and senior division of Tokyo University. Kagome enjoyed eating outside.

The grounds of Tokyo University was humungous and it consisted of 5 large gardens, 8 large libraries, 2329 classrooms, 189 additional rooms, 3009283 dorms, and 7 cafeterias.

It was the most up-to-date school in Tokyo and they had the newest technology and the smartest students. (It's like Clamp school).

Each division had it's chairmen, chairlady. Secretary, and organizer.

Kagome was the chairlady of the junior division, followed by Sango as the secretary, and Kikyou as the organizer.

She was quite young for being chairlady but she was top of her class, and expert in criminal psychology.

She, Sango, and Kikyou have been tracing cases since 5th grade! They had solved the case of the dead tree, the disappearing forms and the sabotaged gardens. All was the result of one paranormal subject…spirits.

Spirits, criminals, the after world were all her specialties.

She was smart too and never without a friendly manner. After wrapping up her lunch, she headed back to the junior division office.

"Kagome. I'm glad you're back. We have another case, concerning the library." Kikyou alerted. "It says that there has been a disturbance in the library connecting the junior and senior division."

"That's strange." Kagome inquired. "Why would anyone want anything from our library?"

"I know what you mean." Sango said thoughtfully, munching on a cookie. "If the person wanted any, well, the library! Gee!"

"Kikyou, can you go to the j.s. ( junior and senior) library to see what the librarian can say about this? While you're there, interview some of the students who go there everyday." Kagome ordered "Sango. Get some information about this. Anything you can find. A pattern in it would be useful."

Kagome looked out the window. 'Another case.' She thought mournfully.

Well, What do you think? I'm working on it. And don't despair. Just review!


	2. Senior division

Hi, I'll pick up from here!

"Kagome-Chan!" Kikyou waved. "I have some information."

Kagome glanced over. "How did you find me here?" She asked. She was in a café, one of 8 cafes in the cafeterias.

"I just locked you in with my computer." She grinned.

'That's just like Kikyou. She's an expert on the computer.' "So," Kagome asked. "What's the problem?"

"They say at night, it seems that some people have been sneaking around." Kikyou said.

"What are the chances of it being a student?" Kagome asked.

"That would be it, most likely. We have a lot of people here." Kikyou informed.

Kagome smiled. "I see. Let's go back to the office. I have something to do."

"Did you find anything?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Yes and no." Sango said. "It seems that this person snuck here passing the security. That's pretty impossible don't you think? There has been no real evidence of who and when the person was there."

"I see. So…you don't have a catch?" Kagome asked.

"Not really, but I have something that can help." Sango said. She could tell Kagome was eager to hear. "Have you ever seen the senior division office members?"

"I've heard that they are also into criminal psychology." Kagome said. "I've heard that the chairman, Sessoumaru, has been very good at it."

"Oh yeah. He was the guy who helped us on our last case." Kikyou added.

Sango grinned. "Remember, this is also the senior division library…"

"That's right!" We could get there permission and assistance. It's perfect!" Kagome exclaimed. "Let's go now. We don't have a minute to waste!"

_knock._

"Come in." Said the cold voice of Sessoumaru. The chairman.

"Sorry for my intrusion." Kagome replied politely. "But have you not heard of the problem in the library?"

"Yes." He said, stiffly. "We are doing our best to help it."

"I'm glad to hear that." She said. "I was wondering if we could help you."

"The junior division wants to help us?" A voice said from the door.

Inuyasha walked in. "AH! Good afternoon, Secretary Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted.

"Good Afternoon." He replied.

Sessoumaru glanced at her. "This matter is promising…" He muttered. "Very well. We'll meet in the afternoon this Tuesday in the junior division to discuss things."

He wrote something on a paper and handed it to Kagome. "Don't show it to anyone." He warned.

Kagome slowly opened the paper.

_DEAR KAGOME, _

_I WISH TO MEET YOU AT FIVE 'O' CLOCK IN MY DORM. I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. YOU MAY NOT RESPOND TO THIS, BUT PLEASE LISTEN TO ME. I ALSO HAVE SOME EVIDENCE ON THE CASE THAT CAN ONLY BE TRUSTED TO YOU. _

_SIGNED, SESSOUMARU MISHIKUTO._

Kagome looked at it and closed the papers. 'Evidence…?'

Hi, how do you like it? Anyways, just review and I'll plan this faster!


	3. A deadly machine

Hi, I'm back!

Kagome looked at her desk, where a built in clock was. 'It's nearly 4:30…' She thought grimly.

"Chairlady Kagome Higurashi-sama?" Sango asked.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked. "What is it?"

"It's just that you have to read over these documents and sign them. Oh yeah…you have a meeting with the kindergarten high office tomorrow. At 3:30" Sango said.

"Oh. Thank you." She replied curtly. She took the documents and started reading.

Halfway through, Kagome looked at the clock. 'Damn…it's 4:58.' She quickly got up. Sango and Kikyou were off somewhere doing business.

'I'm sorry Sango. I'll finish these tonight.' She thought before exiting.

Sessoumaru silently cursed. 'Damn! Why isn't she here yet?' He wasn't the type to get angry over something so little, but he hated it when a female held him up.

There was a knock on the door, followed by another one.

He quickly opened the door to see Kagome. He didn't say anything but let her come in."

"So…?" She asked sweetly. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Three years ago, my father made a discovery." He began. "He quickly informed the government. He told them that there was a machine built on the west Tokyo grounds."

"And…" Kagome said softly.

"That's right. Tokyo University is built in the west of Tokyo." He said. "This machine may cause the distraction of the world itself."

Kagome gasped.

"The government laughed at him. Said he was crazy." Sessoumaru's hands balled into fists. "But just last week, they found evidence…"

"And now, they're coming to find it…" Kagome continued.

"And what's more." Sessoumaru said. "Is that the machine is about to activate."

Kagome's eyes closed. "What…" She began. "Can we do to stop it?"

Sessoumaru wrapped his hands around her. "I have a theory…But it's not stable."

"I-I'm scared." Kagome admitted as she broke down in sobs. "I…what can _I_ do?"

He buried his nose in her hair as he whispered a last word. "Believe."

Ok…


	4. Hell broke loose

Kagome walked into the office with a determined face. 'I don't care if it's going to hurt me!' She thought as she remembered what Sessoumaru had told her. Her shoes clicked against the marble floor.

"Good Morning Higurashi-sama…something the matter?" Kikyou questioned. "Did you find out anything about the library?"

"No, but I have something…I'm not sure I can tell you though…" Kagome said.

"Figures." Sango said. "Very well, Higurashi-sama."

"Thank you…Arishita-san and Dadoujii-san…" Kagome smiled. She still felt uneasy. Believe…Sessoumaru's words echoed in her mind. "So he wants believing?" Kagome asked herself. "I'll give him 'believing'."

Sango lifted her head. "Excuse me? What did you say Higurash-"

"Kagome." Kagome corrected.

She grinned. "Only if you call me Sango."

"Sango-san…" Kagome teased.

Sango grinned. Two could play at that game. "Kagome-_sama_…"

"Kikyou?" Kagome finally asked. "What do I need to bring for the kindergarten division? Any special documents?"

"Well," Kikyou said. "I don't think so…no…"

Kagome nodded. "Fine. Well, I'll be doing work. Remember, tomorrow is day off."

"Yes ma'am!" They both said. "We'll re'ember ma'am!"

Kagome giggled. "Save the clowning for tomorrow."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome decided to go to the senior division office to see what the boys were up to…

She hopped on her way there.

_Knock_

No one answered so Kagome let herself in.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha greeted. "Sessoumaru's not here."

"Oh…ok…" Kagome said. "Well…I was just wondering what…that's not supposed to go there…"

Inuyasha who was organizing files looked up at her. "But this is the library folder so it belongs in 'L'…" He said.

Kagome giggled. "_Silly_…You're supposed to organize them by letter and number! Besides…that's not even the 'L' section."

He blushed. "It isn't?"

"You look really cute like that for some reason…" Kagome giggled.

"Oh…uh…yeah…sure…" Inuyasha said.

"Ah! Who is this beautiful creature? Do my eyes deceive me? She is with Inuyasha! The pervert monster!" Came a voice from the door.

"Kagome Higurashi…chairlady of junior division." Kagome introduced herself. "Good afternoon, Miroku Hou-"

"You're the pervert!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I am not!" He said, then turning to Kagome. "Hello my fair lady…would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." She said.

"In my dorm? Alone…" He asked.

"Don't manipulate her!" Inuyasha screamed.

"My…" Miroku said. "I haven't seen you so uptight since your last girlfriend…Kikyou, hm?"

That was when hell broke loose.

"IDIOT! DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" Inuyasha screamed, punching Miroku.

"WAAAAAAAA!" Miroku cried.

FIGHT

After all this. Kagome stood there wide eyed. Did he just say…Kikyou?


End file.
